the son of love
by send-fangirls-first
Summary: join chuck and his adventure with the sexy girls of camp half blood (im breaking some rules with this one so only read if you can deal.) its a lemon story of lemons. the first two chapters are authors notes though... sorry i guess
1. AN

**a/n i don't have a lot of time to write sorry guys i really don't have any characters if you want to see someone in the story just review the story or pm me with the physical description and personality and a name(if you have one)**


	2. an2

THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION DO NOT TRY ANY OF THE THINGS DESCRIBED HERE. JAIL IS KINDA CROWDED THESE DAYS.


	3. Chapter 1

My name is chuck. Well technically it's Charles but I like being called chuck better. I'm thirteen and I just got to camp half blood and I'm a child of love. No I'm not a son of Aphrodite my godly parent is my dad. Cupid. Before I continue let me just say I am not usually social. Weird right? I just have a loose grip on secrets I don't know why I just do, and people seem to hate me for it. Oh and one more thing I am the ONLY child of cupid at camp half blood.

That was the introduction glad to get that out of the way now to talk to you about the girls here they are pretty awesome. They understand nice athletic and just overall plain sexy. there aren't to many boys around camp with the war that just ended and basically all the guys getting killed it sad but I didn't know any personally so I can only pretend to understand the pained expressions on some of the older campers. I am having a way easier time here than I have at my old school part of my power as being a child of cupid is seeing who you love or like and making you love/like someone else. I almost have a business going where people come to me and ask me woo so and so like or if I could mess with this or that couple or if I could make xyz like them. It's gotten me some high spots at lunch and dinner time next to the more popular and older kids.

The Aphrodite cabin gets a reputation for being slutty. Which is totally undeserved? Yes I can find two or three sluts in there but that's the norm for most cabins. For example in Hera's cabin ( **a/n fuk da polec)** there's Madison miller who has had sex three times in the past three months. Although given the range of campers (12-17) it's no surprise that hormones are almost in the air.

One thing that constantly surprises me when looking at people's crushes is when they have ME on their didn't happen much before but about a month ago it seems a lot more people liked me over who they liked about a month ago. Hats another thing I can do I can know who you liked before who you do know. Man I really feel like a weirdo saying it but I was born this way so who cares. my buddy Mathew is from the Hephaestus cabin and he built a little house on south of new York on the Atlantic that is completely safe due to demigod diluting tech he invented. He gets a regular stream of campers that want to have a party there. What they don't know is that he and I installed cameras there and can see pretty much whatever they do. Perfect for eavesdropping.

I got a knock on my door I answer and immediately recognize the girl at my door as Camille. Camille is short probably only around 5'4 which isn't really saying much considering I'm only 5'8 but still. Camille was in her bikini maybe trying to show off maybe not. At my best guess who was a 22b. She had very tanned skin and brown hair coupled with a surprisingly mature yet playful face and brown eyes you have yourself a Camille. Anyway I read who she was liking right now and on the top of her list was… me. I sighed inwardly nothing had changed since I last checked. Camille had shown me around camp when I first arrived which was a bit more than week ago. Who started talking she wanted me to tell her who her best friend, Sadie liked. I quickly did a read on Sadie and found her crush was me as well. Fearing to rip their friendship apart I simply refused to tell her. Being a child of Apollo and generally upbeat she quickly gave up her fight and invited me for a game of beach volleyball down by the lake. I poked my head out saw Sadie and her friend alexa already standing near the court in their bikinis. I smiled and said sure thing and pulled off my shirt to come join them.

Alexa and Sadie both had blonde hair. Sadie a long sandy blond hair stretching to about half way down her back and alexa nearly white hair coming down to the bottom part of her shoulder blades. Alexa is the same height as Camille while Sadie is a bit taller at 5' enough (or not really I'm not a boob expert. Sadie and Camille had about the same sized breasts. and alexa is nearly flat chested. But I wouldn't mention that to alexa being a son of Athena she has naturally gray eyes that are stunningly beautiful and a quick temper her skin however uncharacteristically is pale.

Sadie is athletic with soccer skills that rival my own. (She's the only one here besides me that play soccer) she's a good sport and good at sports. She's tanned but not as tanned as Camille she has bright blue eyes and a perfect face and almost no asymmetries she was almost the crush of the entire camp. And why not she is a daughter of Hercules.

I come up to the court and say "how about Sadie and I versus you two?" alexa quickly disagreed with me "you guys are the best at it Camille and I wouldn't stand a chance!" I did a quick check and sure enough the person on the forefront of her mind was me. and not to brag but for three girls to want you and be friends was you was a blessing and a curse. I replied fine then alexa and I versus Camille and Sadie. alexa nodded her approval and Sadie shrugged. Camille didn't argue either so I picked up the ball and served.

it quickly became just me and Sadie bouncing the ball back and forth furiously. in fact for the two hours it was until dinner the ball didn't hit the ground once. the dinner bell sounded and I caught the ball, took a breath and yelled to Sadie race you to the pavilion. she nodded at me and we were off. I beat her but not easily. while we ate I brought up the fact I won in the race and she said she won at volleyball which was technically true so we were even.

after dinner we all made our way to the campfire where I sat to the left of alexa Sadie and Camille. toward the end of the otherwise eventful campfire ( **a/n in this campfires are right after dinner so they end at around 8:00 pm** ) my friend Matthew stepped up at the end to notify us all that if anyone wanted the campers who were going to rent his small house had cancelled and if anyone wanted to go tonight to come and see him. Camille nudged me and whispered how great it would be if we rented the house. I whispered back that it was a good idea and she simply said it was Sadie's idea. I looked over and she did a small wave. I talked to Matthew and he agreed to let us go so we piled into the gray sisters cab and got to our destination and immediately got there. when we left I ran around back and shut off the closed circuit the cameras were on. I didn't want Matthew to look in on us.

still in our beach clothes we realized that we were going to have to clean them if we wanted clothing when we got out of the shower. Alexa jokingly suggested that we play a game of apples to apples to see who has to do laundry. we agreed not knowing it was a joke. at the end of the whole thing Camille only had five cards while everyone else had at least ten. (the house is only three rooms a laundry room a bathroom and a living room with a kitchen inside it.)we quickly realized there was a problem. Camille had an idea she picked up a blanket stripped and then held up her undies and walked to the washing machine and put the clothes in. Sadie and I nervously glanced at each other and said simultaneously were to dirty to wrap a blanket around us.

alexa said "yeah that's impractical we're going to have to see each other naked sometime, there's no other way of doing it." with that she took off her clothes and pulled the blanket off of Camille.

is stood there petrified as did Sadie. both of the naked girls sat Crosse legged with their amps covering there boobs while there hands rested in their laps. I sighed in resignation and sat on the couch. I slowly took my pants off not knowing what they would think of my Sadie saw what had happened she too took off her clothes and waited excitedly at last my boxers were off. my cock sprung up and they were shocked. I was worried for a minute until alexa said that's bigger than my dad's. we looked at her oddly and she said I saw him out of the shower once on accident. I kicked over my clothes to Camille and said please wash my clothes.

I said I am going to go take a shower and walked into the bathroom. alexa whispered bubbly to Camille and Sadie "want to take a shower with him?""yeah… but how" Camille replied. and alexa told them her plan. alexa rushed over to the water heater and turned it off, predictably a loud oh shit! erupted from the bathroom where I was. Camille turned the heater back on and was right behind Sadie and Camille when they charged into the bathroom. Sadie innocently said what's wrong and I simply replied the water's cold Camille said well what's going to warm you up. I said I got an answer you might not like and alexa said does it involve three, fourteen year old girls? I replied as a matter of fact it does. then Camille said I'm not entirely opposed to that plan.

I immediately smiled and was met by smiles but then I had to speak. umm I'm a virgin…. I received mild versions of shock but they one by one said we are too. but I've seen some porn so I might know what to do.

I told them each to lay on the bed in the living room and id kneel down to eat them out. I did Sadie was in the middle alexa on the left and Camille on the right. I knelt down and gently licked alexa pussy. my tongue worked harder and harder as alexa groaned a little louder each time it did. I moved on to Sadie who was tense in anticipation I did the same to Sadie, gently licking her pussy while I was rubbing alexa pussy. I couldn't wait any longer my cock needed to be satisfied. I stood up and entered Sadie. she screamed as I pressed my dick all the way in there. I grabbed her waist and started sliding in and out. Camille and alexa sit up and started to watch while gently caressing their boobs. i continued to slide my member in and out as she moaned. her moans getting louder and louder as the pace increased . i leaned over and continued to mercilessly fuck her amazing teen body. i made out with sadie to keep her quiet. as i felt myself getting more excited i pulled away and grabbed sadie's ass. I came in her she screamed. undaunted I kept plowing into her very tight pussy. she was getting ready to cum I could feel it and she did. just as I was nearing my second orgasm. After I was sure I was going to cum I pulled out, my cum spreading in a line from her belly button up to her face where I gave her a facial.

I moved over to alexa where I grabbed her almost nonexistent boobs and murmured are you ready. horny as hell I didn't wait for an answer. I plunged my giant cock into her pussy. alexa bit her lip trying to contain her moans and screams until she couldn't take it she started to groan fuck… fuck… chuck harder chuck… and then she came. even thoush she had already climaxed i continued to fuck her. my dick was still rock hard and throbbing with each thrust. i thrust again and again and it eventually became to much for alexa she was making her way to a climax again. i brought alexa to the edge and she wanted it so bad. "please keep going" she begged. i slowly took my dick out and started kissing her passionately. she tried to rub her pussy to make herself climax but i held her hands above her head. although i relented and fucked her again. she screamed and screamed and the other two girls hungrily watched me. alexa the came harder than the last time seemingly spasmed out of control. i slowly pulled out and had alexa lick my dic clean. another virginity vanquished just one more tonight I moved over finally to Camille.

Camille smiled sweetly and said c'mon I'm ready. I quickly started to fuck her she just screamed. shit I thought I forgot to eat her out. I felt an unnatural wet ness and I slowly pulled out there was blood everywhere. "shit Camille I'm sorry". she said nah its fine try my i wiped her pussy on the couch and my dick on the couch hoping to clean up the blood I promptly flipped her and then entered her ass as instructed. I went so hard I'm sure I gave her ass bruises but it felt too good to stop. i went in and out and in the dim lighting i could tell camille was biting the couch determined not to make too much noise. out of the corner of my eye i saw sadie and alexa rubbing eachother watching me. i reached down toward camille and grabbed camilles boobs. i pinched the nipples while still pumping her I had finally allowed myself come in her ass. she curled up in the floor almost asleep alexa and Sadie were asleep as well. i figured it wasn't fair that camille didn't get an orgasm and wondered if i could change that. i had to focus a bit but after a while camille started to spasm and gasp. she didnt wake any one up but she did nearly cover herself in her own cum. maybe it was a bit too much. im sure to have fun with that power. as I settled onto the couch I must have woke Sadie up because she adjusted to lay beside of me face to face and said… "that was fun. We should do this more often." I agreed and inched forward putting my dick into her pussy again she hugged me and said I love you. I simply replied I love you too.

 **a/n**

 **what'd you think? pm me with a description of a character you made up and want me to use**


	4. Chapter 2

**a/n here it is chapter two I just kind of continued from when they all wake up and I am gearing it up to make it really easy to just introduce new characters left and right.(btw I am still accepting descriptions of characters so.. make sure you message me those.)**

I woke up that morning with my cock in a beautiful teen, my cum covered her face and chest. Her sweat mingled with mine and two other equally amazing girls. Sadie and I woke up at almost the same time. We were both sticky and laughing uncontrollably last night was simply amazing. I get out of bed and announce that I am going to take a shower. Sadie asked if she could join me I quickly accepted her offer and we went into the bathroom where I locked the door. Sadie and I needed to talk. I turned to her and asked "did you mean what you said last night?" she replied with a sly grin "most definitely, I love you" that didn't surprise me I knew she did. I asked the inevitable question" so are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now… or?" she said something said something along the lines of "yes" I stepped into the already hot shower and said join me. Needless to say Sadie did.

Sadie without warning knelt down and started sucking me off which was a pleasant surprise to say the least. She sucked and sucked as I groaned finally I whispered "Sadie I'm going to cum" she must have sensed it because right before I was about to blow my load in her mouth she pulled her head back and caught the load on her face. I said laughing "let's start actually getting clean "she agreed and I grabbed her ass slowly caressing it as I did her entire body with my soapy hands. She whispered "I forgot to tell you … I'm ticklish"

Back outside the bathroom Alexa was trying to wake Camille. Noticing the bruises on Camille's as she thought to herself _she must have gotten fucked hard I better wake her up._ And then wound up her hand and gave Camille a big spanking. Camille woke up immediately and to say the least she was pissed off.

"Ow Alexa that hurt like hades!"

"Sorry Camille I was just trying to wake you up we got to go soon"

"That's alright where the other two are?"

"In the shower"

"Together? "

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Yeah we're going to have to take one together as well"

"Why"

"So we get back to camp half-blood quickly"

"Oh ok"

Camille got up and stretched lifting her arms above her head and leaning back. Alexa couldn't help but realize the small tits that were still bigger than hers and sighed inwardly envying the other girl. The two girls heard giggles drifting from the bathroom and Alexa shivered. Camille noticed Alexa was cold and took a blanket off the bed and covered herself and Alexa in it. They began talking mainly of last night. Touching Camille's thigh Alexa said "I'm sorry you got bruised."" don't be I wanted it and I enjoyed it." Camille replied. Alexa then replied "I enjoyed what I got as well but now, I just kind of want more you know?" Camille hugged Alexa yeah I know. Just then the door to the bathroom and a naked couple walked out and asked Camille… you did the laundry right? Camille said follow me and shed her blanket. Yeah I'll get me real quick. Sadie winced at the sight of Camille's bruises and instantly wanted the same. Just not now.

I watched as Alexa and Camille disappeared into the shower remembering the night we had all shared before. I glanced to my right and I saw Sadie putting her beach suit back on and I noticed a slight difference in the way her pussy was outlined but maybe it was only my imagination. I put my swim trunks back on and waited for the other two to get out and when they finally did and they put back on their clothes I noticed similar thing as what I had experienced with Sadie.

We were back at camp and it was almost noon. I went back to my cabin to put a shirt on and look on at the hungry campers playing and training waiting for lunch. I was looking around and saw Sadie talking with some of her friends all in bikinis. _Ugh_ I thought I'm in a relationship now this won't be fun. Looking at their crush list I could see I was either number one or just behind some major celebrity.

The lunch bell rang and I went over got my food and sat down next to my friend Mathew. He's said:"dude guess what." I said "what" and he explained that a couple gods offered some male demigods to become immortal so they could do tasks and stuff and they took like twenty. That made sense it had felt like there were even fewer boys but I had thought that it they might be hiding in a cabin or on a quest or something. He whispered "there's something else." just as Camille Sadie and Alexa sat down across from us. "But I'll tell you later" he said.

across the room i noticed madison miller flirting wit a couple of guys no doubt wanting some that night. i decided to have some fun. i closed my eyes and forced her to think about me fucking her. i then willed her to climax right there. she groaned out loud the twom guys she was flirting with started laughing. she ran into the bathroom holding her crotch. it took all of my willpower to act normal.


	5. Chapter 3

we finished up lunch and Matthew asked me to follow him back to outside his cabin i complied genuinely curious as to what he wanted to tell me. as we arrived to the steps of the Hephaestus cabin he said "i came up with a system that heats the water faster but Chiron wants me to test it on something to see if it works. as you know i hate doing all the chores and we're a pretty messy bunch so were nearly always second to last ahead of just the Hermes cabin. anyways if the water could be hot all the time we wouldnt have to worry about cold showers. but i have to test it out i thought that we could go down to the condo and see how it works. also you forgot to reconnect the cameras" he winked at me than continued."so i thought that you could go down fix it in and fix the cameras too. i would do it myself buy..." he didnt have to explain. if i was socially awkward than he was permanently isolated on Calypso's island. sure i say figuring i could fit into whatever crowd is there already. as i made off toward my cabin he caught me and said "the people in the condo tonight are all the newbies to camp half blood from the past 3 months." i thanked him and groaned inwardly really really hoping that his shower heater worked. almost immediately after mathew disapeared inside his cabin sadie apeared right next to me.

"hey sadie! whats up?" i said enthusiastically.

"nothing much just im supposed to go down to condo tonight and teach some new campers how to camp with half your blood!" she said with a smile that by itself would win miss universe every year in a row. ever.

"really? i need to go down to the condo to fix some stuff for mathew!"

"wow looks like we'll get to fuck again after all"

"yeah when are you leaving with the van? i think i wanna hitch a ride instead of wasting my drachmaes."

"just over an hour... ill wait for you"

"ok thanks"

"no problem"

then she kissed me. on the mouth it was great it lasted only for a second but the effect was tremendous. i practically floated all the way to my cabin ignoring the icy looks of the people who saw the kiss and were immensely jealous.

in an hour i was waiting for sadie to finish up rounding the new campers into the van. as sadie drove i tried not to distract her as she was a bad driver already so instead i tried talking to the newbies. i cant really call them kids because some of the are at least as old as sadie and i. one of them may be had a group of six three guys and three girls. one of the girls and one of the boys i learned were each about sadie's and mine age while one of the boys was about a year older and the rest 12-13. all of these kids were claimed as you cant really be initiated until your claimed as you recieve your house key and stuff like that. ususally chiron or one of the senior campers do it but since theyve all been on quests and such sadie has taken up the slack. the standard procedure is to get questions before a video. show a video. take questions after a video. offer anyone to leave. and then give everyone a weapon. we'll do all that tomorrow probably because it was a long ways to the condo. i slid into the front next to sadie deciding to risk everyones life. i asked what exactly we could do with others as far as sexually. she thought about it swerved to avoid murdering childeren opting to plow into an elderly couple instead (kidding) and said as long as she knew about it i could do whatever as long as the same applied to her. i agreed and slipped back into the back not wanting to kill anyone else. i dozed off and awoke about nine.

luckily everyone decided to pack this time so we had no awkward beginings. sadie and i explained that we would initiate everyone tomorrow. i went ahead and turned the cameras on and replaced the heater before getting into the sleeping bag sadie was in. i turned the cameras on as i didnt think anything was gonna happen that night as we had 12 year olds in the mix. when i snuggled up next to sadie i realized she was completely nude below the waist. i quickly got that way soon. i fell asleep spooning her.

i woke up in the middle of the night. i got up out of the sleeping bag and went into the bathroom. i didnt think i woke anyone up but when i was done doing my business i turned around and naturally washed my hands. forgetting both that i had no pants on and that water makes noise. as soon as i realized that i turned the water off but it was too late. the girl sleeping closest to the bathroom was awake and wide eyed. i stepped into the bathroom embarassed but it was too late she saw. with such scilence i could only envy she went into the bathroom and smiled. she was in see-through underwear that proudly showed off her cleavage and her shaven pussy. i stared lustily at her and she blushed and said.

"could you like show me that" she gestured to my rock hard dick "like how you use it not actually show it to me i can see it already."

i smiled and gestured for her to sit down quietly. i stroked it gently at first getting faster slightly. i beckoned for her to come closer and she obliged. i told her to spit on her hands and then try to do what i was doing. she looked surprised but did as i asked again. i let her rub me for about five minutes so i wouldnt start moaning and wake everyone up. i pushed her to the floor lightly and started to lick her pussy with passion. within seconds she started gasping. i came up for air grabbed a towel and shoved it in her mouth. i then bit off all of her underwear and plunged my dick into her. my hands found handles under her arms and she never even said stop. or tried to. so i plowed away until i could feel her building up. as she reached her climax i picked her hips and she came all over herself. i then pulled out and allowed myself to cum all over her body too.i told her to take a shower. i then exited the bathroom and start spooning sadie again. who i couldnt help but notice smelled a bit sweaty.


	6. Chapter 4

after the initiation ceremony we all had a little magic pizza for brunch and hopped in the van to head back to camp half blood. in the van sadie and i sat up front. her in the drivers seat me beside. i debated for a long while wether to tell sadie that i had a hand job from one of the new campers. after a few minutes i decided to tell her. "hey sadie?" i said tentatively testing her mood. "whats up?" she asked cheerfully. she wasnt in a bad mood just not the right one. "nevermind" i said. "tell you later" i wanted to test my power to see if i could make her just a little horny without her noticing i was doing it. i closed my eyes and rested my head on the window and tried summoning just the slightest bit of power. i opened my eyes. i noticed the new campers in the back being loud and sadie had opened her legs ever so slightly. i had become pretty good at reading body language and i knew this meant it worked. " actually"i said to sadie putting my hand on her leg. i want you to know i got a hand job last night from one of the new campers. she looked at me with an icy cold stare. my heart sank maybe she didnt mean what she said yesterday or maybe she wanted to know before. then suddenly she said "i know your not exactly subtle when you leave the sleeping bag. and thats also ok. one of them also basically throat fucked me so its ok" she smiled. i said something along the lines of "wait really?!" she said yeah. all the way back she recounted her experience getting throat fucked.

when we arrived at camp halfblood and sadie took me aside and whispered in my ear asking if i wanted to fuck. i told her that night we could. we kissed and as she was leaving i said "why dont you find yourself another fuck before dinner?" as she was walking off she pulled up her skirt showing me her ass. and yelled "i plan too!" dangit i thought now i want a fuck before dinner too. as he wandered into the center of camp i thought of where i should go. i figured that i could woo some girl that had fallen off the lava climbing wall too many times. i sat on a bench and watched as the top people toppled as the wall seemingly fought off the climbers. i noticed a serena, a daughter of hecate almost to the top when she fell down. and lost her top. as her breath got knocked out of her i got up and decided to approach her. i gathered her bikini and offered a hand. she took it and hoisted herself up. im really pissed at this damn wall she said as she took her bikini from me. the bikini seemingly morphed onto her body and i decided to change her mood and made her a little horny. she looked at me again in a new way and i was suddenly aware of how dangerous a mistake it would be if she realized i had done that and what would happen if she didnt like it. instead she said " you wanna know a seceret?" without waiting for an answer she answered her own question " of course you do who doesn't? anyways i never wear clothes. all of my clothes are mist. most children of hecate do this." to prove her point her bra and panties flickered. as i again saw her amazing rack and i saw her seemingly naturally smooth pussy. a certain part of mine started to spring up, excited. she let her clothes fade away permanently and took mine away too. "h-hey" i said covering myself "can other people see?" i asked. serena replied "no i hid ourselves with the mist. even if they touch us they will look and think they were mistaken, look" she said she grabbed a random persons hand and rubbed it on her tit then let it go. the person that hand was attached to looked around. confused at what he just felt.

"enough of that" serena said. i agreed with a nod of my head serena told me to lay down and i did. she held herself above my rock hard dick and looked at me lustily. she then let herself go her pussy enveloping all of me at once. she repeated slowly pleasuring me three more times. she then started bouncing starting slow and getting faster. i reached up and grabbed serenas tits. they were a fair bit bigger than some of the others at camp half blood. she continued bouncing on my rock hard cock while oblivious campers milled about around us. it wasnt long before pure pleasure entered serenas eyes and she continued to bounce through and after our climaxes. after we were done fucking she looked at me and said. "iv'e made all of your clothes disappear. ill replace them with clothes made of mist. since you know they are mist clothes you'll look down and see yourself naked but everyone else -except me of course and maybe someone else who i'll choose- will see you clothed. the same mist clothes will be on me" she gave me a wink. " i hope you trust me" and she walked off.

suddenly the dinner bell rung and every one ran off to go get there food. after i sat down with my usual crowd (sadie, camille,alexa and matthew) we were laughing and talking and such me only feeling slightly weird as i was naked but i trusted serena's mist to hide my body. suddenly serena came over to the table waved a hello she looked naked to me but that was only due to me also being concealed by mist clothes. to everyone and whispered something in sadies ear. her eyes widened and then serena snapped her fingers and sadie's clothes began to melt off. i think due to the lack of everyone elses reaction that herclothes were being replaced by the mist. serena then waved her good bye and i started inwardly laughing at sadies embarassed look.

 **a/n still open for characters that you suggest. pm them to me and what you want to see them do. ill try to write about them asap.**


End file.
